onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Boo
| affiliation = Happo Navy; Chinjao Family | occupation = Vice-leader of the Happo Navy; Martial Artist (Viz: Fighter) | gladiator number = 0305 | jva = }} Boo is a member of the Chinjao Family and the vice-leader of the Happo Navy. He is a martial artist who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Boo has long orange hair, put back in two ponytails, one in the back to the right and one over the left side of his face. He has shadowy eyes, and is missing a few front teeth. He wears striped pants with a light-colored belt and a paludamentum held on by a chain. On his right side, he has a dark glove, a light-colored couter, rerebrace, and a pauldron that has a skull on it. He also has a dark tattoo of a dark fanged skull surrounded by flames on his left arm. He carries three double axes on his back. Out of his family shown he was the only one without a tattoo of a number. Personality He is calm and level headed, as shown when he held back Sai when he lashed out at Luffy for thanking him. He also seems to be respectful since he apologized to Luffy for Sai's outburst. He even held back his Grandfather from attacking Luffy before their match begin. He seem to be a bit of a slacker, as Sai state that Boo wasn't training enough. He seem to be the straight man to his brother when he is in emotional state as he restrain Sai when he tried to attack Luffy and explaining to the doctor when he was apologying. Boo seems to have no problem mocking his opponent as he called Kelly Funk a midget, even after he heard Kelly say that he didn't like to be called that. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities; he easily defeated Kelly Funk but was then beaten to a pulp by his brother Bobby who had merged with Kelly. Together with Sai, he was able to hold back his enraged grandpa Chinjao, although it is possible that Chinjao did not want to hurt his grandsons. He is strong enough to handle the danger of the New World. He is able to be second in command of the Happo Navy, although his brother state he hasn't been training enough. Haki He is able to use Busoshoku Haki, and imbues it in his axes to increase the damage dealt. Weapons He carries three double-bladed axes on his back. He was first shown with only two, but this was after he threw one between Luffy and a Corrida Colosseum guard. One of these axes broke when he struck Bobby Funk's back. History Dressrosa Arc He came from the Flower Country with Chinjao and Sai to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi and with a hidden agenda to stop a weapons trade that the Donquixote Family is involved in. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Lucy defeated Spartan, one of the colosseum staff was about to disqualify the disguised Straw Hat captain for causing a fight before the match. Before he could do so, however, the Chinjao Family intervened. Sai informed the guards that Spartan was the one who had started the fight, and that he should be disqualified instead of Lucy, with Boo commenting on how the man who out cold anyways. When Sai overreacts to Lucy's thanks, Boo holds him back, apologizing to the bewildered pirate for his comrade's violent actions, explaining that his brother is the type of man who gets easily fired up. Later, when Chinjao attempted to kill Lucy because of his vendetta with Garp, Boo and Sai stopped him before his anger went out of control. They then explained to him that he could just kill Lucy during Block C's battle royale, reminding him of their true goal. When Block C began, Boo was seen with rest of the Chinjao Family as he entered the ring, prepared to begin the battle royale. Later, as the battle royale commenced, Boo, along with Chinjao, Sai, Jean Ango, and the Funk Brothers, was seen watching as Lucy plowed through his fellow competitors while riding on the back of Fighting Bull. He was later seen utilizing his Hasshoken technique to easily defeat another Block C combatant. He then decided to attack Kelly Funk, wanting to see how a boxer without formal training would fare against him, and sent him flying with a single punch, calling the man a midget. He then attacked Bobby Funk, who turned his back to him, pleading that he had never been in a fight before. Ignoring the man's pleas, Boo struck him on his exposed back with a Busoshoku Haki imbued axe. Much to his surprise, the axe broke over Bobby's back, leading Boo to question how strong the man's body really is. While he was still puzzling over the density of Bobby's back, an overly muscular Kelly, wearing his brother's hat and hair, started attacking Boo, and knocked him out with a vicious barrage of punches. Boo was later seen floating on the water outside of the ring alongside Sai, watching Chinjao's clash with Luffy. Upon witnessing Chinjao's defeat, they called out to him in horror as he fell and sank into the water. After the match's conclusion, Boo and Sai brought Chinjao to Luffy so he could thank him for restoring his old head. He later went to the underground medical treatment facility to receive treatment for his injuries. Shortly afterwards, he was tricked and thrown into an underground dungeon where he joined Sai and Chinjao. After Ricky revealed himself to be the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III, the Chinjao Family explained how various countries, including the Flower Country, were plagued by war due to Doflamingo's weapon trading after his ascension to the throne. Boo and Chinjao were then alarmed when Sai was abducted and dragged out of the dungeon by Trébol. Major Battles *Boo vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C gladiators **Boo vs. Kelly Funk **Boo vs. Funk Brothers References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:First Mates Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Hasshoken Users Category:Axemen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists es:Boo fr:Boo it:Boo